Fortune Box
Fortune Box is a special item in Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview Only available for a limited amount of time, users can purchase Fortune Boxes in the store or win them through in-game events. A number of variants exist which bestows different rewards from one another. In order to use one, the player has to navigate to the Fortune Box section or select on it in the inventory or barracks. A new interface will appear, with the type of boxes available in the inventory and the prizes offered for each one. Like the Code Boxes in Counter-Strike Online, unlisted items can be won. Normal= *Walther PP Custom (Permanent) *M4A1 Gold (30 days) *AK-47 Gold (30 days) *Gold token coins (5 units) *EXP Bonus coupon (7 days) *Revival time halved coupon (7 days) *Headcrab Costume (30 days) *tap Costume (30 days) *Helmet Costume (30 days) *hat Costume (30 days) |-| Blue= *Lisa LE (Permanent) *Mila LE (Permanent) *mask Costume (Permanent) *mask Costume (Permanent) *Gold token coins (10 units) *EXP + Point Bonus coupon (30 days) *bag Costume (Permanent) *snowboard Costume (Permanent) *snowboard Costume (Permanent) *doll Costume (Permanent) *AEK-973 Cobalt (Permanent) *SCAR-L Cobalt (Permanent) *Striker-12 Cobalt (Permanent) |-| Red= *Yuri LE (Permanent) *Choi Ji Yoon LE (Permanent) *Marie (Permanent) *Natalie (Permanent) *Lincoln (Permanent) *Mao (Permanent) *Kaze (Permanent) *Kim Dae-Ho (Permanent) *mask Costume (Permanent) *mask Costume (Permanent) |-| Amethyst= *M60E4 Gold (Permanent) *FAMAS Gold (Permanent) *Galil Gold (Permanent) *MG3 AA Amethyst (Permanent) *Double Defence Amethyst (Permanent) *Izmash AK-12 Amethyst (Permanent) *Bushmaster ACR Amethyst (Permanent) *Dual Elites Amethyst (Permanent) *AR-57 PDW Amethyst (Permanent) *K2C Amethyst (Permanent) *AWM Amethyst (Permanent) |-| Black= *Lisa LE (Permanent) *Mila LE (Permanent) *Ring Costume (Permanent) *Wing Costume (Permanent) *Gold token coins (30 units) *Silver token coins (30 units) *M60E4 Gold (Permanent) *FAMAS Gold (Permanent) *Galil Gold (Permanent) *Desert Eagle Phoenix (Permanent) *MP7A1 Phoenix (Permanent) *SCAR-H Silver (Permanent) *P90 Silver (Permanent) *M1014 Silver (Permanent) *M60E4 Silver (Permanent) *Five-seveN Silver (Permanent) *Dual Elites Silver (Permanent) *AEK-973 Cobalt (Permanent) *SCAR-L Cobalt (Permanent) *Striker-12 Cobalt (Permanent) *AWM Nebula (Permanent) *AKM Nebula (Permanent) *MK18 Nebula (Permanent) *Viper card (2 units) *Carrie card (2 units) |-| Christmas= *Marie (Bunny Girl) (Permanent) *Natalie (Santa Girl) (Permanent) *Izmash AK-12 Xmas (Permanent) *Bushmaster ACR Xmas (Permanent) Release date Normal= *South Korea: 13 November 2014. |-| Blue= *South Korea: 1 January 2015. |-| Red= *South Korea: 12 February 2015. *China: 1 July 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 16 March 2016. |-| Amethyst= *South Korea: 17 September 2015. *China: 23 September 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 27 April 2016. |-| Christmas= *South Korea: 17 December 2015. *China: 22 December 2015. |-| Black= *China: 29 April 2015. *South Korea: 1 February 2016. Red Fortune Box event #When you play the game during the event period, the red fortune box is dropped for every 30 minutes, while the character coupon will be dropped for each hour of playing time (maximum 3 hours per day). The quantity of red boxes and coupons are changed due to each game time the player achieves. #When you play Zombie Crush mode, the red fortune box is dropped for every 30 minutes, while the character coupon will be dropped for each hour of playing time (maximum 2 hours per day). The quantity of red boxes and coupons are changed due to each game time the player achieves. *The Character Coupon contains Yuri LE and Choi Ji Yoon LE at random. *The game play counted is cumulative. Reset at midnight every day. *The play time is accumulated after the game ends. Please finish it before midnight. **For example, if 12th from 23:50 to 13th 00:10 a.m, the game for 20 minutes play is recorded as one in 13th. *Two events at the same time, you can proceed. **For example, Thursday, February 16th onwards, only check Zombie Crush mode, 3 hours to play, you can receive all compensation at a time. ; Hot Time Play *Participate period: 12 Feb 2015 (After maintenance) ~ 25 Feb 2015 (Before maintenance). *Reward: Red Fortune Box (3), Yuri LE Coupon (1), Choi Ji Yoon LE Coupon (1). *How to participate: Play between 2:00 PM ~ 4:00 PM and 8:00 PM ~ 10:00 PM. Terms and condition: *Available once per day to each ID. *If you play in Big City or any bot modes, 4 players are required and 3 minutes of game play at least. *The reward will be sent to all inventory at the end of the game. Gallery Normal= cso2_fortunebox.jpg|South Korea promotional poster |-| Blue= File:Blefortunebox_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Mainb_150917_emdrmqwp6.jpg|6 new skins in Green, Blue and Amethyst Fortune Boxes File:Mainb_160818_vkfkstkdwkdjq.jpg|5 new Cobalt weapons and Battle Toy Hammer |-| Red= File:Luckyredbox_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Chromepieceredboxtw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Redbox.png|Model wincjy.jpg|The unboxing interface File:Redboxchinacso2.png|China version |-| Black= File:Blackboxkrpos.jpg|South Korea poster File:Blackboxchinaposter.png|China poster Blackbox.png|The unboxing interface 1980358_786111071504068_712507779394985132_o.png|The Black Key |-| Amethyst= File:Mainb_150917_wktnwjdanrl.jpg|South Korea poster File:Mainb_150917_emdrmqwp6.jpg|6 new skins in Green, Blue and Amethyst Fortune Boxes File:Amethystfortunebox.jpg|Model Amethystboxchina.jpg|The unboxing interface File:Amethystkey.jpg|Amethyst Key |-| Xmas= File:Acrak12xmaskr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Xmasfortunebox.png|Model File:Xmaskeychina.jpg|China poster, the Xmas Key Trivia *In Counter-Strike Online, a similar entity exists called Pandora's Box. Just like Fortune Box, no key or Advanced Code Decoder is required to open one. *Unlike South Korea's, all fortune boxes are sold in game points in China region but they require keys (sold with cash points) to open. **Also in China region, the Red box has a different skin, which looks similar to the Black one, except the color. Category:Items